Hefty Smurf (LD Stories)
Hefty Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He spends his mornings exercising, and his house is full of work-out equipment. H is also the most athletic of the Smurfs, able to climb up tall trees and bring down whatever is up there without much effort. Therefore, he is considered the strongest and bravest Smurf, willing to help wherever he can, and is usually one of the first to volunteer for dangerous journeys. Fanon Criteria: While generally admired for his brawn, Hefty is sometimes criticized for having less brain. Whenever faced with an intellectual challenge, such as algebra or magic formula ingredients, he may need to turn to Smurfette or Brainy for help. He is by no means a dimwitt, but his book smarts are certainly outweighed by his street smarts. Relationship with Smurfette Like most every Smurf, he developed a strong crush on Smurfette after she was transformed into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell. He is the absolute first one to fall for her, even while she was still a raven-haired harlot working for Gargamel, because he admired her boldness when trying to seduce the Smurfs (and failing). Despite her rejecting his marriage proposals, he continues to vie for her attention and hopes to one day win her heart over the others. Season 2 Pending... Relationship with Handy Smurf His best friend is Handy, who he often helps with inventions or carrying supplies. They work well together in nearly every situation they find themselves in, but do disagree from time to time. When they were both seeking Smurfette's love, for instance, or entering the Smurfic Games, they show serious competition, but should anything happen to either one, the other has their back without a second thought. Relationship with Brainy Smurf Hefty cannot stand Brainy's pestering and often throws him out of the village when he starts speaking. He will admit that sometimes Brainy does have some good advice to offer, but the agitation is always present when the two are together. With Clumsy being his best friend, he has learned to watch his language when speaking about Brainy because he respects his underfooted friend. Season 1 Pending... Season 1 Episodes Hefty is sometimes a tertiary or supporting character throughout Season 1, although he is still fairly close to the main cast. *'Smurfs in the City' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Tales of the Lost Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 5) -- He is a background character when Ripple visits the Smurf Village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is a background character and is introduced to Moxette after Peewit brings her into the village. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is a background character who is not mentioned, but is part of the group who helps rescue Peewit from rogues. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of the background Smurfs who is turned into a goblin, and later returned to normal after Mystico's second release. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is only mentioned in Part 1 of this Season Special, offering advice to Mystico when he wants to win the heart of Vira. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- He is a supporting character with several speaking lines. He is one of the few Smurfs to witness Ripple and Karma's reactions to the Tracing Mirror and comments on Ripple "overreacting" to his reflection. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is a supporting character with speaking lines at certain points through the Story One, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. When they learn that Gargamel intends to break up the newly-formed heroic trio, he and the others do everything they can to stop him. He is outraged when they learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 After she is made into a real Smurf, Hefty develops an interest in her much like he feels for Smurfette. Although he still has his heart solely vying for the Angel in Blue, he considers Moxette an interesting addition to the village. He admires her bold, spunky, and sometimes adorably feminine behavior, but by far, his favorite thing about her is her dead-on impersonations of Brainy. He always gets a good laugh when she sports her pair of glasses and one of his books. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Hefty is set to remain a supporting character throughout Season 2, but may be given more attention as the storyline progresses. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a supporting character who takes Moxette on his morning jog while the main cast spruces up her home in an effort to cheer her up. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a supporting character who gives Somebody Smurf encouragement whenever he needs it. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He is a supporting character when the focus is on the Smurf Village in this holiday story. *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He makes a brief appearance alongside Handy and in Smurfette and Moxette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting. The real version of him makes a cameo in the end where Papa Smurf and Brainy lead them back home through the village. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- He is briefly mentioned by Moxette in the beginning of the episode. In Brainy's Imaginarium setting, he makes several appearances before and after the introduction of "Bernadette," with whom he is evidently infatuated. *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Hefty is easily identified by his physically fit build and the arrow-pierced heart tattoo on his forearms. He wears the generic white Smurf hat and matching trousers. *'Human' -- As a human, he has tanned Caucasian skin, standard black eyes, a more muscular build than the other villagers, and stands at 5'6" (American measurement). He has a more chiseled jawline, thick and wispy black hair that is mostly cut short, and his dark eyebrows are noticeably thicker than most others around him. He wears his white Smurf hat, the same Smurfy blue tunic with a black, gold-clasped waist belt (although the sleeves are torn off), a white turtleneck undershirt with the sleeves also torn off, white leggings, and Smurfy blue shoes. Voice Actor(s) Frank Welker was his original voice actor in the cartoon show, and so he continues to be the desired role. Trivia *Hefty has dressed up as Smurfette in order to save her from being kidnapped by a near-blind troll seeking to marry her in "Smurfette For a Day." From this experience, he realized how graceful and powerful Smurfette is for her ability to walk in heels, which he openly admitted was the worst part of his disguise. He makes no comments on her footwear afterwards. *Originally, Peyo did not want the Smurfs to be distinguishable for the cartoon show. When Hefty was designed with a leopard skin leotard (resembling circus performers), he had it changed to a simple heart tattoo. *In both the comics and cartoon show, he is the first Smurf to find and talk to Smurfette. He is also one of Smurfs she most frequently hugs and/or kisses in all known media. *From "Sir Hefty," Papa Smurf dubbed him a Royal Knight of the Smurf Table, which makes him the only qualified knight in the village thus far. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo and his birthday is on September 8th. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Athletes Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters